


Cigarrillos en la vía

by 7Sadic_Writter7



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, M/M, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7
Summary: Matthew fuma mucho y Frank tira sus cigarrillos muy lejos, tanto que llegan a las vías del tren.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cigarrillos en la vía

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten, disfruten. Que las lágrimas van a dar para rato.

(ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ)

Ese chico era algo especial, un ser peculiar que, sin importar cuánto intenté alejarlo de mí, regresaba con una sonrisa, una nueva curita en el rostro y su irritante convicción para con tomar cada caja de cigarrillos en mi departamento y arrojarlas lo más lejos posible... Algunas llegaban a las vías del tren y eran destrozadas por esas potentes máquinas. Pero aún así me agradaba él y nunca le botaba del departamento, yo simplemente suspiraba con fuerza, me metía una menta a la boca y me dejaba llevar en la oscuridad de mi vida.

Porque la oscuridad siempre sería una parte importante de mi vida, de mis cegados ojos que jamás verían color alguna vez, y aún así él se quedaba a mi lado sin moverse y sin regañarme por mi falta de importancia para con mi propia vida: Actuando como la única luz dentro de ella.

Aunque ahora me pregunto, ¿si eso es así por qué nunca noté las señales? Mentira, claro que las noté, hasta un treintón ciego y amargado como lo soy yo es capaz de sentir la piel magullada y las quemaduras de otro.

—Señor Rojo, ¿tanto le gusto que no puede apartar las manos de mi rostro? —Frank Castle, universitario recién integrado con la veintena recién cumplida, vivía en el departamento de enfrente junto a una compañera (María según tenía entendido) con la que comparte las cuentas de vivir en un edificio tan cerca de las vías del tren con vista a una ciudad contaminada en un barrio donde le robaban los sostenes a las muchachas sin quitarles las blusas. Justo enfrente de mí, un boxeador ciego que no hizo caso a los consejos de su padre y siguió sus pasos para terminar convirtiéndose en esto.

—No seas idiota.

El Atrevido, The Daredevil, del ring. El diablo de las peleas callejeras que destrozaba a sus oponentes que tenía la misericordia suficiente como para dejarlos respirando... Aunque no lo suficiente como para que la mayoría volviera a pisar el ring en su vida. A veces me gustaba pensar que eso era bueno y que, de alguna retorcida manera, les servía para enderezar sus vidas.

Frank se acercó a mí, yo aún tenía mis manos sobre su cara y repasaba cada centímetro de ella como si se tratase de una práctica terapéutica de la cual dependía mi salud mental, quizás era así. Quizás eran puras mentiras y yo disfrutaba hiriendo a la gente hasta que lograrán sobrepasar el mes dentro del hospital. No lo sabré nunca, jamás estaré seguro de cuál es la respuesta definitiva; de lo único que puedo estar seguro es que fumo más de lo que entreno, y eso ya puede considerarse como jodidamente excesivo.

—Señor Rojo —me encantaba ese apodo, me fascinaba escucharlo de sus labios aún más que sentir el contorno de su rostro bajo las ásperas yemas de mis dedos. Y sí algo me gustaba mucho más que ese apodo solo podía ser el besarlo. Besar a Frank Castle hasta tal punto que el sabor de la nicotina en mi lengua se desvaneciera un poco. 

—Frank... Deja de rebuscar en mis bolsillos, ya los haz botado todos —el joven al que le llevaba una década casi exacta bufó divertido sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, acariciando los bolsillos de toda su ropa hasta cerciorarse él mismo de que yo, el ciego y amargo Murdock, no le mentía como ya había hecho un par de veces en previas oportunidades pese a que Castle siempre terminaba descubriendome.

—Ya es costumbre y no pienso saltarmela.

—Qué terco, eres un tipo difícil. —me quejaba divertido delineando esta vez el contorno de su marcado torso, deleitándome por lo mucho que me atraía y la tensión que se acumulaba detrás de mi bragueta con tan solo sentir a mi vecino universitario.

—Señor Rojo, lo amo.

—Muy bien, Frank, pero yo no te amo.

Habían acontecido un par de veces en que aquel universitario con varias vendas y curitas alrededor de su cuerpo me declaraba su amor con la esperanza de ser correspondido (o por lo menos había sido así las primeras veces), pero siempre me negué tajantemente al igual que casa que me pedía que dejara de envenenar mis pulmones.

—No te amo, muchacho, y primero volveré a ver antes que dejar de fumar porque tú me lo pidas.

Soprendentemente Frank Castle jamás se mostró desanimado por mis crueles negativas; siempre se reía, besaba castamente mis labios y se despedía prometiendo traerme la cena en su próxima visita... Frank tardaba exactamente tres días en volver a mi departamento, y para esos momentos ya yo había vuelto a comprar mis adoradas cajas de cigarrillos que definitivamente volvían a ser arrojadas por la ventana: siendo algunas las que llegaban a las vías del tren. 

—Señor Rojo, ¿soy importante para usted? —de vez en cuando Frank solía hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, era bastante frecuente que las hiciera después del sexo, pero en raras ocasiones lo hacía cinco minutos después de haber llegado y colocado bolsas llenas de comida para una semana en la nevera.

—Eres el único con el que hablo sin estar obligado a ello. ¿Suficientemente importante? 

Nunca le pregunté si las nuevas heridas que eran inflingidas a su cuerpo las había hecho alguien con un afán por intimidarle, pero siempre me pareció imposible. Frank no era un debilucho como el reportero Parker del piso de arriba que apenas si comía por ponerse al día con cada farándula y espectáculo jugoso para su editorial. No, claro que no, Frank Castle era un buen chico que sabía cómo abrir una puerta con la cabeza de un delincuente sin romper el seguro en el proceso. Pero aún así ahí estaban las vendas y las curitas, y su compañera María susurrándole en una actitud hostil cada mañana cuando se iban a la universidad.

Eso era muy extraño para mi, María era un genuino amor de persona, una chica dulce, bondadosa y educada que siempre estaba bajo la mira de todos los hombres en el edificio. Y aún así ella regañaba a Frank cuál perro maleducado que se había comido sus tacones favoritos un día antes de asistir a una gran ceremonia. Muy extraño y turbio, demasiado como para que a me interesase.

—Señor Rojo, ¿por qué sigue haciéndose daño? —yo no quería darle importancia a las palabras de Castle, mejor dicho, no quería nada que ver con nadie más allá de algo tan básico como coger y tener una charla convencional sin ningún compromiso de por medio; era un hombre bastante práctico y sencillo que odiaba complicarse con temas a los que ya le había pasado página.

—¡DIME QUE ME ODIAS, QUE ME REPUDIAS, QUE TE HAGO FELIZ O QUE TE DOY MIEDO, PERO POR FAVOR, DIME ALGO QUE ME HAGA QUEDARME Y QUERER SOLUCIONAR ESTO QUE SOMOS! — aún recordaba la enérgica y frustrada voz de mi ex amante, Elektra Nakthios, con sus maletas en la puerta y el rimel corriendole por las mejillas. Se oía tan devastada por perder lo que teníamos que tuve una pésima sensación en la boca durante días a causa de recordarla.

—... Ya no siento nada por ti. ¿Satisfecha? Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. —Una maldición, un insulto, un florero roto, un chichón en mi frente y, por último, un portazo que tiró al suelo el único retrato de mi padre que aún conservaba. Así acabaron dos años de relación ¡Puff! Y nunca volvieron. Tiempo de desperdicio, supongo.

Luego Frank vino tan rápido como mi amor por Elektra fue erradicado por la rutina y nunca más se alejó de mí lado. Era molesto, créanme cuando se los digo; siempre preocupado por mi bienestar; por si me alimento; por si me dan una paliza; por si no salgo de mi casa en días... Él era tan atento que a veces llegaba a enervarme y ponerme cada pelo de mi ser tan rígido como una aguja, pero ahí siempre estaba él y sucedió tan seguido que me terminé aclimatando a su ser.

Debo admitirlo, encajamos muy bien.

—No voy a responderte así que ríndete — Frank era extraño, no era una novedad, era como una de esas muñecas rusas que tienen aún más muñecas rusas en su interior: cada una poseyendo una cara totalmente diferente. Pero la más pequeña y hermosa era a la que yo siempre estaba acostumbrado; una enteramente dulce y educada que me atraía con fuerza.

Eso me hacer recordar una vez cuando venía de haber ganado una pelea, mis costados me estaban matando y lo único que deseaba era recostarme en mi cama y quedarme ahí hasta que mi miseria física desapareciera, en esos momentos pude escuchar una severa discusión. Era intensa y las dos partes se encontraban así de exaltadas por tan solo una persona: la dulce María. Al parecer un idiota se había querido propagar con la muchacha sin darse cuenta de que ella sabía perfectamente como gritar para pedir auxilio, él primero -y único en llegar- fue su compañero... Aún puedo recordar lo rudo y fiero que era el tono de la voz de Frank, era como si su voz timbrara de tal manera en su garganta que obligaba a la gente de su alrededor a temblar y apaniquearse. Pero el idiota quiso seguir y seguir con su rol de machito, mala suya en verdad, el sonido de sus piernas siendo reventadas bajo el peso de las botas de Castle sigue resonando en mis oídos.

Frank podía servir muy bien de marine.

—Señor Rojo, ya me voy.

—¿Enserio, ya has entrado en etapa de exámenes? —pregunté tranquilo en nuestro último encuentro sin importarme realmente si había dado en el clavo o no, estando más concentrado en meter mis manos por debajo de su ropa y acariciarlo, mi hambre por sentir a Frank siempre se volvía una sorpresa cuando despertaba. Nunca antes pude ser capaz de experimentar tal sentimiento de necesidad. Supongo que nunca es tarde para comer de todo. —¿No deseas un profesor particular? 

Frank se alejó de mí... Eso no me lo esperaba para nada, fue demasiado desconcertante.

—No creo poder visitarlo mucho, así que no se descuide y disminuya su consumo desquiciado de cigarros. 

—Frank.

—¡Hey, señor Rojo! ¿Usted me ama? —No me dejó ni responderle apropiadamente, recogió sus cosas, besó mis labios y se marchó sin mirar atrás —¿Ay, pero qué es lo que digo? ¡Nos vemos! Espero que no desfallezca durante mi ausencia, señor Rojo.

—¿Eso qué mierda significa? —le dije, pero ya era tarde; la puerta de había cerrado y él ya no me escuchaba para nada. Eso se sintió mal, muy incorrecto y fastidioso. ¡Maldición! Frank me había dejado con una erección desatendida ¿Qué era lo que rondaba en su cabeza?

No importaba, él volvería y todo regresaría a lo que llamábamos "normalidad". Sí, porque Frank siempre regresaría a mí. Sin importar cuánto lo lastime él regresaría.

Siempre lo haría.

(ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ) 

Durante la noche tuve un sueño terrible y ligero, uno que me hizo despertar en la madrugada envuelto en una gruesa capa de sudor . La noche era fría y el resonar del tren era fuerte juntando el estruendo de su andar con su fastidiosa bocina que sonaba por alguna maldita razón. Joder, ya nadie sabía respetar el descanso ajeno.

—Señor Rojo... —un susurro en la oscuridad que pareció venir más de dentro mío que de mis alrededores, aún así me levanté rápidamente y rebusqué por cada maldito lugar de mi apartamento por si Frank hubiera decidido recapacitar y volver para un poco de juego nocturno. ¡Oh, infiernos! Por nada del mundo le hubiera dicho que no a un poco de sexo sorpresa.

Pero Frank no estaba por ningún lado y tuve que pasar el resto del tiempo nocturno en vela gracias al insomnio que me tomó y no me quiso soltar en toda la madrugada. Cuando el sol salió yo estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el ansia de salir y comprar más cigarrillos. Por eso me alisté y salí únicamente con mis llaves, mi billetera y mi bastón hacía la olants baja del edificio... Yo necesitaba tanto aquel tubo de veneno cancerígeno, pero cuando estuve a nada de salir a la calle (dándole un rápido "buenos días" al portero) todo pasó muy rápido.

Escuchaba un llanto femenino, uno que se volvió desconsolados en cuanto pasó por la entrada, luego aquella persona corrió hacía mí y me golpeó el rostro a puño cerrado directo en mi nariz. El líquido ferroso no esperó nada para deslizarse por mis labios, ¡Adiós a la dulce cara de María!

—¡Señorita María, por favor detengase! —el portero del edificio era un tal Sam Wilson, un hombre de color que siempre tenía un audífono puesto y el otro descolgado para asi y poder escuchar el partido en emisión y recibir a todas las visitas. Pobre Sam, ahora le tocaba detener a la destruida María que no paraba de llorar mientras me gritaba.

—¡ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! —me gritaba siendo víctima de una rabiosa y desmedida locura en la que no le importaba para nada intentar patearme o lanzarme su bolso lleno de cuadernos y textos pesados. Dios, esa mierda pesaba ¿Como podía alguien tan ligero soportar tal carga como si nada? Bueno, preguntaba el boxeador ciego— ¡¿TANTO TE HUBIERA COSTADO ALEJARTE POR COMPLETO?! ¡SE DESTRUÍA ENFRENTE TUYO Y NUNCA LO VISTE, NO TE IMPORTÓ UNA MIERDA AL IGUAL QUE TODO ASPECTO DE TU VIDA! 

Me quedé quieto, congelado y con una cortar respiración tensa mientras esa dulce mujer se desquitaba conmigo y liberaba cada inproperio que su noble corazón calló y enterró bajo el dolor de Frank.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE APOYARSE EN TI, QUÉ TENÍAS TÚ QUE NO LE HUBIERA PODIDO OFRECER YO?! —a estás horas se suponía que el estruendo del tren pasaba justo detrás de nosotros; el silencio me abrumó más que la agresividad de María— ¡TU INDIFERENCIA LO MATÓ, TODO A CAUSA TUYA, MURDOCK!

—Señor Murdock, le aconsejo que se adelante. Yo me quedaré con la señorita. —me dijo con dificultad el portero Wilson al seguir forcejeando con la señorita, no me negué no respondí de algún modo a todas y cada unas de las maldiciones que ella me lanzó. Solo me agaché para recoger mi bastón y me fui tan rápido como pude teniendo como objetivo el llegar a un determinado lugar, uno que me recibió lleno de policías y cinta amarilla de precaución.

Las vías del tren olían demasiado a sangre.

—Matthew, que bueno verte, pero no deberías de estar aquí —quien me hablaba era el inspector Mahoney, ¿Quien no conocía al oficial más corrupto de toda la zona? Si tuviera algún gramo de fe en el sistema me estaría preguntando seriamente por qué aún no lo desechaban. 

—Frank Castle, ¿así reconocieron al cuerpo, verdad? —no iba a irme por las ramas, si ellos estaban ahí y María lloraba en los brazos de Sam era porque Frank ya no estaba entre nosotros. Maldita sea, ayer estaba sobre mi regazo y ahora su cuerpo abierto descansaba sobre el césped a cinco metros de su cabeza.

El inspector soltó un hastiado suspiro y nos alejó de la escena para hablar más calmadamente y sin tantos ojos sobre nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque la chica que lo identificó me lo gritó. —respondí queriendo estar lo más tranquilo posible, pero no lo estaba, no importaba cuánto lo intenté; algo en mi cuerpo ardía, hacia doler las costillas, sudar frío y acrecentaba una desgarradora ansia por morderme los labios hasta sangrar... El llanto también estaba incluído, por primera vez en mi vida quise incarme en el suelo y partir en llanto. —¿N-no hay alguna manera de que sea mentira?

—Frank Castle murió cerca de la medianoche, había bebido en exceso y se determinó que se acostó a tomar una siesta sobre las vías. Aún no estamos seguros de si fue por estupidez o porque quiso terminar con todo, pero las heridas previas en sus antebrazos no nos dan un buen pronóstico. Lo siento, Matthew.

Lo siento, lo siento Matthew. Eso es lo único que recibiría ahora que Frank me había abandonado. Mi ceño se frunció bruscamente y una lágrima se desplomo y lenta y tortuosamente por mi mejilla hasta caer por mi mentón y chocar contra la grama alta y necesitada de un corte.

Dios, no puedo evitar ser carcomido por el remordimiento: Si tan solo yo...

(ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ)

Frank era un chico con depresión.

Y yo nunca le moleste en preocuparme por ello, ahora ya no me sirve de nada pedir perdón. Sería un estúpido, soy un estúpido. Así que ya no me sirve de nada pedir disculpas o latiguéarme la espalda por mi amante muerto. Solo me queda mejorar, y ya estoy trabajando en ello.

Para empezar; dejé de boxear, postulé para una beca en la universidad de Columbia, me mudé a un departamento bueno y grande justo en el centro de la cocina del infierno a un precio de regalo gracias a una luminosa publicidad del otro lado de la calle y regresé a la iglesia. Nada mal para un antipático treintón sin visión.

Justo ahora estoy sentado en la ventana escuchando el tráfico de Nueva York y a sus amables ciudadanos insultándose entre sí, sonriendo al rememorar todo esto, mi camino junto a Frank y lo estúpido y egoísta que fui al poner mi dolor por encima del suyo, queriendo llorar otra lágrima al saber que él dejó que lo hiciera y nunca se quejó.

Recordar a Frank inmediatamente me quita las ganas de fumar.

—Sí dejé de fumar por ti, amor.

Adiós Frank Castle, la persona que más me cambió. Aún después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo la mejor parte de mi vida.

Ojalá no hubieras tenido que irte para que me diera cuenta de esto.

|Fin|

**Author's Note:**

> Notita: Aunque la situación no esté bien tú sin duda lo estarás, no te rindas o conformes con lo que te rodea. Por muy pequeñas que sean tus acciones, tu bondad y presencia hacen de este mundo un lugar mejor. No guardes silencio ante el dolor.❤
> 
> PD: ¡Wuju! Hace un tiempo que quería hacer un shot dónde Matthew no fuera el que más sufría y finalmente aquí lo traigo (ﾉ'･ω･)ﾉ ﾐ ┻━┻


End file.
